What Should Have Happened
by FFXFan13
Summary: Various people disliked the end of the anime. this fixes it...kinda. RosettexChrono


Chrono Blinked then Blinked again. This was defiantly a surprise. He was standing before the gate to heaven something that confused him greatly he was a devil wasn't he? He should all ready be in hell awaiting pandemonium's judgment NOT standing before saint peter.

"Ah Chrono i was wondering when you would wake up." Saint peter smiled happily at him.

"Why?" he was very suspicious off angels. Devils you can trust to be dishonest but angles there's no telling.

"Unfortunately I'm not permitted to let you in-"

"WHAT!!!" That was Rosette

"N-now try under stand" he was currently backing away from a fuming Rosette.

"NO!!!You listen here." and with that the beating of saint peter began.

15 minutes later Saint peter with a broken arm and leg. A few broken ribs, two black eye's and a lot of missing feathers.

Now Rosette was standing in front of Chrono holding his hand to make sure he wouldn't just run away again. Not that he was willing to try.

"If Chrono's not allowed in, I'M not going in!" Rosette yelled at the terrified Saint.

"It's okay Rosette, I can stay out here. I don't mind. As long as you get in, I'll be happy." Chrono told her with a small calm smile on his face.

"NO!" Rosette wasn't willing to leave Chrono. 

_"_But Rosette!" It was a sad day indeed when Chrono the sinner was reduced to begging.

"NO!" She couldn't believe he was giving up that easily didn't he realize that she wouldn't be happy without him?

"Oh no, no Rosette that's not the problem. Chrono WILL be allowed in, he changed his ways and did a lot of good and earned a place in heaven alongside you. It's just that...you two are here way before your time." Chrono and Rosette were now looking at him with looks off confusion on there face's.

_'Better than the murders glare thats for sure'_ Saint Peter thought with sweat dripping down the back off his neck.

"huh?" was the only intelligent thing Rosette could think to say.

_Saint Peter starts to read threw a book._ "Yes, you're not supposed to be here yet. We'll have to send you back." Saint Peter took great pride in surprising people and surprising a sinner and a holly maiden was going to increase his ego even more.

_"_Um... you can do that?" Chrono thought it a justified question to ask.

"Oh yes, we'll just restore you back to your lives as you were when you left them...with a couple changes of course." He surprised them again soon his ego won't fit in heaven.

"What changes would those be hmmmm?" To her this was very suspicious

"Well let me see. Chrono's horns for one. Since he chose to be with you instead of using them to restore his power, we'll reattach them with one little... alteration - whenever he uses his power they will give you back some of your astral that he used. His power will be the same as it used to be and you will still have to unseal him using the pocket watch but your soul will be "refilled" every time he unseals. Plus when you have your full soul back, it will stop." Please let them hurry up the line was getting bigger and the paper work was going to be HUGE. At this little revelation chibi Peter started crying.

"And what's the catch?" to her it sounded to good to be true

"There is no catch." Please believe me, please believe me. If you don't the paper work will just get bigger. He fought the urge to break down and cry at that point.

"There's _always_ a catch." She was glaring at him again

_'dam' _"Not for this there isn't. The only thing is after you are done and seal his powers back up, he will be VERY tired. He will likely fall right asleep as soon as the pocket watch is closed so be careful to get to a safe and quiet place as soon as you can. Oh and make sure he eats a lot when he finally wakes up, food will be how he replaces the energy he uses so expect him to be very hungry. Long battles will exhaust him so don't get scared when he sleeps for a very long time, just stay close by and he'll be fine." Finished St Peter

"That's it?" She looked quite happy now but there was still a glint of suspicion in her eye.

___'thank you lord' __"_Yes." now the only problem is dealing with the HUGE que of waiting souls.

"um..I have a question. Will it still hurt Rosette when I'm unsealed?" Rosette's glare came back full force causing sweat to form on the angel's forehead.

"Oh! I almost forgot that." _'dam knew i had forgotten something'_ "No, it will not hurt her. Actually it will feel nice, like drinking a cup of hot chocolate." _hurry up the paper work is going to overflow my office by the end of the day.'_

_"_That's all? It really won't hurt?" The Glare of a sinner was on his face now.

"Yes. And" looks back into book "since it looks like you're not supposed to be back for quite a while, please be careful with your lives -if one of you dies so will the other. It's part of the change to Chrono's horns and of course you will have to finish your jobs at the Magdalen Order but after that you can do as you please." he was looking at them but not in there eye's.

"And how long will that be?" she didn't like the fact he wasn't looking them in the eye.

With shifty eye's "You will know when that time comes. Just live your lives to the fullest. Now I'll call for an angel to escort you both back to Earth. Please unseal Chrono so he may carry you Rosette." _'Hurry up the other dead people are waiting and the paper work is going to be enormous'_

unsealing

"Ohhh... that does feel nice..." she was now smiling as if some _pleasurable activities_ had just happened

"mmmm...yes it does..." and Chrono couldn't agree with her more.

After about 15 minutes of flying the Order was in sight

Unfortunately was walking around the area that they landed in

_"_It was not their time so we are returning them to you with a bonus, they'll tell you what that is later." said some random angel I wont bother naming. 

"... Rosette?...Chrono??" She looked ready to have a heart attack.

"Oh and I was instructed to tell you that in God's eyes, they're already married so... you might want to hurry up and make it in _Man's_ eyes as soon as possible since not only should you not try to keep them apart but you won't be able to keep them apart." She was sure there was a smirk on that angels face

"...THEY'RE _WHAT!!!!" __and she chose that moment to pass out._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_This is going to be more a funny story dealing with Rosette and Chrono's relation ship and thing the other's go threw. I'm also gonna put a chapter in called St Peter vs Paper work in which he shall inlist the help of characters from other anime's to help with the paper work._


End file.
